


The Fire of Your Touch

by Demjesith



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, i am avoiding writing my longterm fic so i wrote this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjesith/pseuds/Demjesith
Summary: He tasted of whiskey and something Phillip couldn’t quite place but was so irrevocably 'Phineas' it had the power to turn his knees to liquid.





	The Fire of Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I am avoiding working on the fic I SHOULD be working on, so welcome to my procrastination work. Pure smut for the sake of smut.

He could blame it on the alcohol. Of course he could. But it was more likely he was intoxicated by charm and Phineas’ deep baritone than by the drink. 

Phineas had been telling him of his guilt, recounting how he had feelings for another. Feelings that cast a shadow on his feelings for his wife. The anguish had twisted in his eyes as he looked up at Phillip over the flickering candlelight. “And what’s more, it is not a commonplace attraction. It’s wrong beyond adultery. It, in itself, would be looked down on as unnatural and sinful,” he had to explain, his words more ominous than the shadows dancing around them in the small office.

“Well, I understand that better than most,” Phillip had blurted out. His mind had conjured up past interests, sparking images of the male form he had been taught not to find attractive and yet his brain and his body refused. This, however, was information, he couldn’t share with Phineas, so he quickly said, “With Anne. Of course.” But something had given him away anyway, because suddenly Phineas lips had been on his. 

Phillip froze as shock coursed through him. He tasted of whiskey and something he couldn’t quite place but was so irrevocably _Phineas_ it had the power to turn his knees to liquid. Once the shock diminished, he kissed him back, his hand coming to cup his face and draw him in. It was madness and he never wanted it to end. 

He found his back pressed to the edge of Phineas’s desk and the large hand that palmed at his waist sent a fire across his skin. This drew a gasp, let out against the man’s lips as the heat soaked down into his bones. There was no time for thinking; no time for rationality. It was the physical representation of his personality. Phineas Taylor Barnum - reckless to a fault. 

And when P.T grabbed Phillip and pressed him hard against the wall, all animalism and want and _need_ , Phillip knew he wouldn’t take him any other way. The young man’s hands slid through the elder’s hair and gripped the locks with fierce desperation. More. He needed more. Greed coursed through his veins, but there was no time for humility. He was adding sin upon sin to his repertoire and Phillip Caryle couldn’t have given less of a care. Rough, strong hands yanked his shirt from his pants after slipping his suspenders from their perch on his shoulders. 

He thought this would surprise him more, but all he could think when Phineas removed his pants and began to undress himself was _about time_. How many nights had he dreamt of this? How many days had he spent tracing the shapes of Phineas’ face with his eyes. He was attracted to every line, every scar, every single inch of this man. And now more and more was being exposed and it was almost more than Phillip could take. His heart swelled and his manhood did too. Both muscles aching for the man before him.

Luckily, Phineas obliged and - now naked as well - yanked Phillip from the wall and bent him over the desk. After working hard to gain equal partnership and the ability to be seen as Phineas’ equal, he supposed he would have fought for the dominance of this situation, but as his partner worked him open with saliva and a callused finger, Phillip knew his place. Knew he wanted to be at Phineas’ mercy and allow the man to do whatever he wanted. To take him apart and fix him back up time and time again.

When Phineas finally pressed into him, it was hard to imagine anything but the pain. The kiss to the back of his neck helped. And the soft muttered “Phillip” in his ear in that voice that was oh-so-familiar and yet oh-so-uncharacteristically-gruff yanked the blanket of pleasure over it. The pain dialed down and he felt his body begin to blaze once more. A soft moan slipped from his mouth and he felt Phineas respond, getting rougher and harder in return. 

“That’s it,” Phineas encouraged. 

Powerful fingers pressed into Phillips’s skin, leaving bruises in their wake, the creamy skin on his hips giving way to dark spots. His head flew back and he cried out, clenching against Phineas’ length. It plunged into him with hard, deliberate thrusts, working Phillip open. The young man whimpered and his forehead fell forward onto the desktop. His moans buried in a mound of paperwork and the onslaught got faster, sending waves of pleasure like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

“Oh!” he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh, Phin...oh….mm…” The noises wouldn’t stop spilling from his swollen, parted lips.

A smack hit his behind and he gripped desperately at the desk, trying to find purchase as he shoved back against Phineas, driving his length deeper. This hit a spot inside him that made him see stars, and Phillip almost came undone. Never had he felt something like this in his entire young life.

“Please!” he gasped in a voice he didn’t recognize. It was so desperate and needy, lacking all the smooth confidence it usually held. It was like nothing else in this world mattered but Phineas and his length and the pleasure it was pouring into him. He was positively ravenous. “Phineas!”

“My name has never sounded so enticing,” Phineas said, a hint of a growl nipping at his words as his tone was that of the bindings holding back the release of absolute pleasure. That feeling when you hit the point of no return. 

“Your name is one I usually speak with contempt during an argument or with an awe or exasperation that can only be brought about by your absolute-” Phillip paused for a gasping whimper when Phineas yanked from him. “-Madness! And this is a prime example!” He scrambled upward, desperation pooling through him as his hole ached for him. “What are you doing?” he demanded and turned back towards him, eyes wide.

Phineas merely chuckled as though amused by Phillip’s distress. “And here I thought I was the one that talked too much.” He lifted him as if he were a simple bag of potatoes and laid him out across the desk, paying no mind to the work which now laid beneath his naked form. 

“Phin-” But his voice was cut off with his lips and Phillip couldn’t help but return the kiss. Especially when Phineas’ hands began to roam his body. A burning building collapsing on him was nothing compared to the heated touch of Phineas Barnum. 

Phineas pushed between his legs and he felt him fill him once again, the burn easier this time, and the pressure feeling more normal than the emptiness. “That’s a good boy,” he soothed against his lips then straightened up. Phillip’s legs pushed upward and Phineas got in deeper. His fingers danced up the backs of Phillip’ legs, which made his whole body sing in joyous need as his skin physically burned with lust.

“Not a boy,” Phillip tried to sass but his voice caught and a moan took its place.

He swore he saw Phineas’ lips curve in a crooked smirk, but he used the opportunity to grab the man’s shoulders and hoist himself upward. He captured the lips in his instead and kissed him deeply, their mouths moving together with the same fervor as their thrusts.

“ _My_ boy,” Phineas corrected against his lips. And with one more thrust and a simple two strokes of his member, Phillip Caryle came apart. His orgasm spread through him as he released himself into Phineas’ hand just as he felt the man filling him up. Blue hued eyes turned grey as they rolled up into the back of his head, fingers gripping desperately to Phin’s back, his nails digging into the muscled flesh. 

“Your boy,” he confirmed and collapsed back - Phineas on top of him - the two panting and spent. 

Yes, he could blame it on the alcohol. But this inebriation was most certainly caused by Phineas Taylor Barnum and everything that he was. And now Phillip knew his new favorite buzz was being called _his_.


End file.
